Body
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Songfic. Luna n'veux plus vivre depuis qu'elle sait. Elle voit même plus les gens qui l'aiment. Elle est plus elle-même...


**BODY**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. La chanson "Body" appartient à The Servant. Le reste, pas touche, c'est **©Hdonela**...

Une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et fait plaisir... Bonne lecture, laissez-moi vos impressions!

_You've got to take your mind off him  
But not with aspirins_

T'as beau te dire, Luna, ne le regardes pas, Luna, oublie-le, Luna, n'y pense plus… Toutes ces p'tites pilules que tu prends en cachette n'y font rien et n'y feront rien, son image est gravée dans tes yeux comme un tampon au fer rouge, tu ne peux pas l'oublier, il est en toi.

_You won't  
You won't let your family in_

La famille, les amis, t'as dépassé tout ça, t'en es plus à ça près... Tu les as oubliés, eux, qui veulent t'aider, eux, qui veulent t'aimer… Celui qui se tient devant toi avec tout son amour, tu le reconnais à peine. Faut dire, vous vous êtes jamais vraiment fréquentés, lui et toi, deux mondes différents, l'amour ne pouvait pas naître, pour toi. Mais alors, EUX, comment ont-ils fait ? Un Mangemort et ton Harry, tu y crois à peine. Si tu le sais, c'est sa faute, à lui. A l'autre. Ce Zabini qui te poursuis.

_Like smoke your body comes  
Through the gaps in the urban slums  
You try  
You try to speak american  
When you don't know what you want  
You end up finding that you haunt your own  
Your own life_

Tu dis qu'ta vie vaut plus la peine d'être vécue, que t'en as marre. T'en as p'tet marre, mais t'as pas le droit de dire que t'abandonnes, ça en vaut la peine pour une personne, et c'est pas rien. Tu te pourris la vie toute seule, Loony, tu es ton propre fantôme…

_You're the daylight ghost that creeps  
You're the empty city streets and I  
And I see you  
And those talkshows fill your days  
Something is slipping away  
Sometimes it feels like you don't have a body  
Your skin is cellophane  
You know I feel the same  
Sometimes it feels like you don't have a body_

T'étais si pleine de vie, de chaleur, malgré ton air rêveur, toujours le nez en l'air, plongée dans tes chimères. Mais t'auras beau dire, les rêves, c'est mieux qu'le vide, le vide qui te remplit. Un vide ça remplit rien, Luna, tu fais des contresens, t'as perdu la tête, tout ça pour ses stupides pilules qui te plongent dans un faux coma. T'es engourdie. Tu sens plus ton corps. T'es plus pâle aussi, tu t'effrites sous mes yeux ébahis. J'ai l'impression que t'as plus de corps, et bientôt, t'auras plus d'esprit…Voilà c'que tu te dis.

_When you make a cup of tea  
You act like it's alchemy  
But it's not  
It's not what you think it to be  
Seeing everything as signs  
Seeing everything as lines always  
Always lying saying you're fine  
When you don't know what you want  
You end up finding that you haunt your own  
Your own life_

Tu fais que prétendre, simuler, tu continues, tranquille, à préparer ton thé l'matin, à t'lever comme si de rien était, à répondre machinalement oui quand on t'demande si ça va. Tout te rappelle sa présence, sa trahison, tu vois partout des signes qu'on t'a menti, mais tu l'sais, c'est pas vrai. Tu t'berces d'illusions toute seule.

_You're the daylight ghost that creeps  
You're the empty city streets and I  
And I see you  
And those talkshows fill your days  
Something is slipping away_

_Sometimes it feels like you don't have a body  
Your skin is cellophane  
You know I feel the same  
Sometimes it feels like you don't have a body_

Tu sais vraiment plus c'que tu fais. T'es plus rien parce que tu t'sens plus rien. T'as tort, mais t'écoutes plus les voix d'la raison autour de toi. T'as jamais été très raisonnable. Tu sais qu'tu lui ferais d'la peine s'il savait mais tu persistes à dire qu'il s'en foutrait. Il s'en fout pas. Il s'en est jamais foutu. Seulement t'es comme une sœur pour lui.

Tu vas l'oublier. Tourner c'te putain d'page. Te jeter à corps perdu dans les bras d'celui qui les ouvre pour toi. Voilà c'que tu pourrais t'dire. Mais tu t'le dis pas, parce que t'as plus la foi. T'as plus foi en rien. T'es vide Luna, tu t'es vidée de ta substance. C'est ta faute à toi, pas la sienne. Voilà c'que tu veux pas admettre. Voilà c'que tu devrais te dire.


End file.
